See You Again
by Mellifluous Melody
Summary: Years after going their seperate ways, two trainers meet again. Told in flashback, a little different than the average story you'll read on here. AAML


**See You Again**

_A/N: Another Pokeshipping story! Actually, this fic inspired my other fic, 'Incognito'__. I just got around to posting the other one first. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, kay?

_Misty's POV_

Time is inevitable. In what can seem like a few days can stretch out to months, even years, before you realize it. We become new people, changing every day. It's sort of strange- it feels like everything stays the same, but when you try to go back to the past…it has to be one of the _most_ awkward experiences ever. For example, a couple months ago I met up with Brock. We hadn't seen each other in a few years prior to our meeting. At first, he didn't even recognize me...he actually tried to hit on me. Now _that_ was awkward. Fortunately, a hard tug on the ear snapped him back into reality. We were both embarrassed after this.

But at least I saw Brock. We're still friends, chatting now and then, exchanging Christmas and birthday cards. On the other hand, I hadn't seen Ash, or even talked to him in that matter, in over five years. Five years, two months, and four days to be exact, until last week, that is. After years of silence and agony, _he_ called _me_. When I picked up the video phone, my mouth dropped open slightly, and I stared in shock. I felt star struck- he looked really good. Besides the fact that I was blown away that he bothered calling in the first place, his appearance certainly didn't make it any easier for me. His messy black hair had grown longer, and he still wore his signature baseball cap. He was much more well-built and mature than the last time I had laid eyes on him.

Ash asked me to go out to lunch with him the next day. I could only nod my head; I thought he had forgotten my existence. To me, it felt like he only thought of me as a boring, scrawny, loudmouth, traveling companion, and that's all. At least, it's the way he used to put it back when we were children. I'm seventeen now, the same age as Ash. I've grown up and changed quite a bit over the years. I found myself afraid that Ash wouldn't like the person I had become, or think I was way too weird, or just not pretty enough.

I'm not going to try to hide it, compared to the way I used to- I love Ash. I've always been scared to tell him. But let's face it, revealing your most intimate secret, even to your best friend, is certainly a task in itself. I never had the guts to go through with it.

The day of our "date" came, and I was a disaster. Questions like 'Should I wear a pink halter or a blue tank?' and 'Do I wear my hair up or down?' floated through my head. I didn't want any flaw in my appearance to ruin this long anticipated reunion.

Trying to be punctual, I arrived at the park, where we were supposed to meet, ten minutes early. He hadn't arrived yet, so I just took a seat. Impatience flooded through my veins, and I began to tap my toes. I looked at my watch; one minute had passed. Then two. Two turned into twenty. I stood up and began pacing, panicking inside. I couldn't help but wonder if this was some dirty, childish trick. But still, a tiny ray of hope remained in me, and I waited. After another thirty minutes, I was pretty confident he wasn't coming. I couldn't control my disappointment; I broke down into tears. I had been so hopeful about Ash and I rekindling our friendship.

A few minutes later, while I was still drowning in my own tears, I felt a hand on my shoulder. The man asked if I was okay. I looked up, but the sun's brightness shielded his face. He started talking to me, asking me questions. Before I knew it, I had told him all about my supposed reunion with my friend.

Spontaneously, he took my hand and led me away from the bench, towards the stream. I was finally able to look into the man's face. Shock overcame me, as I looked upon my best friend, and crush, mind you, who was currently holding my hand. I stopped dead in my tracks. I threw my arms around him in delight, not caring how he reacted. He seemed a little tense at first, but then relaxed and hugged me back. To top it off, he did the most un-Ashlike thing ever- he lifted the bottom of my chin and kissed me. At first I was still, too in shock to react, but I soon fell under the kiss's spell. I jumped for joy in the inside- our actions spoke for themselves. We broke apart and I still remember exactly what he told me: "I'm here, Misty, and I'm never leaving you again."

And so, he's never leaving me again. Right now, he is sitting next to me on the couch as we flip through some boring television channels. Our eyes meet, and he pulls me closer to him. I know this is a promise he will always keep.

--

_Love it or hate it, please review. I am always looking to improve my writing.  
Thanks,  
Sari._


End file.
